


(Can You See Right Through) My Black Heart

by Minty_Min_Nora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Min_Nora/pseuds/Minty_Min_Nora
Summary: After the tragedy of the Game, Shuichi, Himiko and Maki were found by a few strange people who seem to have been known about the new Killing Game and came to their rescue. Even with the delay, they say that what happened is not exactly what meets the eye, making the 3 survivors find the lost hope.Shuichi, Maki and Himiko soon join this group of people without knowing that familiar faces were lurking with unfamiliar ones(Where after the V3 killing game, Shuichi, Maki and Himiko meet the survivors of the previous killing games while the v3 dead ones are now alive and never died and met the victims of the previous games)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. We're Breathing [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Killing Game, the Surviving Trio has things turning out for the best, including help.

"There, Are you okay Himiko?", Shuichi asked, as he removed the rock from above them and helped the small redhead out of the mountain of rocks by offering his hand.

"Yeah... We are finally out...", she said, breathless as she walks up next to Maki who quietly stood there, looking at the blue skies. Shuichi smiled and looked up before looking at Maki. 

"We did it."

"We are free.", Maki said before sighing while crossing her arms. "And Tsumugi really lied about the world being destroyed. Its so... Peaceful out here."

"But... Where do we go from here now?", Himiko asked. Maki lowered her head before looking at the sky again. "Don't worry about it, Himiko. We'll find a way to... Survive I'd say.", Shuichi said as he placed his hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Let's just rest a bit here. I think we don't have much energy to walk now.", Maki and Himiko nodded.

They set down together, looking at the clouds and sky, feeling the warmth of the sun on their skin. Eventually they found themselves thinking about the whole Killing Game. 

But you could say that somehow Maki had it worse. 

She didn't really have much of a connection with the others but she felt emptiness inside her heart. Everyone felt close to her despite not taking much or having to little to conversations. Everything shook her up and she was choked up with emotions. Something that she didn't feel like dealing with right now because she needed to think about what to do. 

She looked over at Shuichi who had his arm around Himiko's frail shoulders as she stared at the distant, eyes no longer shining. She was broken. Who could blame her? After all those blood, screams, betrayals, moments... Someone could loose their sanity. And all three were even surprised how they were still sane. 

Around 2 hours, it was what Maki assumed, Himiko had fallen asleep. Maki and Shuichi were now on the ruins of the place looking at something that could help them. But frankly they couldn't find anything. And to be quite sincere, they weren't even sure what they were searching for anymore. 

All that this search was giving them was bad memories and a dizzy mind. 

"I guess there's nothing. Let's return to Himiko at once.", Shuichi nodded at her words and soon both of them made their way up the hill of rocks. Maki grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

"Where... Were you guys?", Maki and Shuichi turned and saw Himiko rubbing her arms, holding Shuichi's jacket close. "We went to... Just look around I guess. How do you feel?" 

Himiko didn't respond, just stood there frozen. Shuichi sighed as Maki turned her red pupils to the ground before looking behind Shuichi, to the ruins of the place they spent most of their days after being taken. Suddenly she heard cars. Feeling rocks shake under her feet. 

Maki turned around slowly only to be taken back at the sight. Thousands of cars, firemen cars and police cars were coming to view. Soon one of the people inside one car with light brown hair shouted into the megafone after bringing himself up from the open ceiling of the car

"Future Foundation, please ease down your speed. We have found survivors! Everyone at their positions!"

Maki was speechless. They came to help... Maki turned around fully and soon Shuichi had made himself down to the green grass. He opened his arms, a small smile on his lips as Himiko jumped onto his arms and he helped her down. Maki jumped before landing on her ankle, making her wince a bit in pain.

_'Damn it... I landed on it sideways...'_

She forced herself up and soon the cars had stopped a few feet away from them. Maki made her way to Shuichi,slightly limping, who seemed to also be speechless while Himiko seemed to have a shocked look on her face, her whole body pale and shaking. 

A car's doors opened and a man with short brown hair along with another one with blonde hair came out. The driver left the car, her lilac hair swinging as she walked up to the other two.

"We are from an organisation called Future Foundation. We have come to rescue you. Please do not be alarmed. We mean no harm.", the shorter man said making a sudden wave of relief fill the three survivors body. Himiko fell to the ground, her shaking hands in front of her mouth as Shuichi felt tears slowly leave his eyes. While Maki stared, breathless, not quite believing what was happening. 

The man smiled and walked over to them as other 3 more people joined the small group. The man stopped in front of Shuichi who composed himself.

"My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm the leader of the Future Foundation, we have come to help you. We heard about this building being destroyed. For the past months we tried to destroyed and save you all but it was armed and we couldn't infiltrate. We apologise for the dilay and for the grief you are suffering. It was beyond our Control. We hope we can still help you through this. I've gone through it as well."

Raised his hand and Shuichi slowly lifted his and shook it. The two men smiled at each other, a small Spark appeared on his hand which Maki seemed to be the only to noticed. 

" My name is Shuichi Saihara. Thank you for coming."

Makoto smiled and then looked at Maki and gave her a nod. Maki, still frozen didn't say anything, but just closed her eyes and turned her face slightly away. 

Was this a dream? It was quite cruel if it was. But everything felt so surreal. It was like a fantasy. 

"Alright, everyone get to your positions! We have to get them to Hospital as fast as we can!", Makoto said before walking back to his coworkers. 

Soon paramedics came and wrapped them in dark covers before going to the trucks and starting to organise things. A woman with tan skin and brown hair, named Aoi Asahina who introduced herself earlier, was now speaking to Himiko and calming her down as Shuichi talked to Makoto. 

Maki stared. She wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. She was relieved, yes, they were being rescued. But yet, she grieved over the fact her friends that passed away in the Killing Game weren't standing here with her. She felt guilty. Is this what you ca survivor's guilt? It sort of wasn't new to Maki but now it had hit her to a bigger level. 

"You have an appearance of a wreck." 

Maki opened her eyes and lifted her head up slightly to see a man with blond hair in front of her. Maki grabbed the edges of the black cover they gave her and shrugged slightly. 

"I'm... Speechless.", she said, ignoring the rude tone of the man. She wasn't really in a mood to fight or cause a scene. And she has dealt with worse. This, again, wasn't too new to her. 

"Understandable. This situation is very tricky to get a hold of. May I have your name?" 

"Maki Harukawa." 

"A Pleasure, Harukawa. My name is Byakuya Togami.", Maki looked at Byakuya and just nodded before adverting her eyes to Shuichi. She sighed before looking at the man that was currently watching the scene in front of him. There was a tint of sadness in his eyes. Or maybe... Nostalgia? No there was definitely sadness there. Maki has seen that look before. 

"Any injuries?", both of them looked up and saw a few paramedics in front of them. They looked worried and I'm a panic. 

Maki looked at her ankle and slightly lifted her foot up. "Sprained ankle. Other than that, a few bruises and cuts from the explosion.", the paramedic nodded and brought in a stretcher after going to the truck again. 

Maki propped herself up onto it slowly with the help of paramedics as Byakuya watched them. They soon guided the Stretcher inside the truck before putting on a mask incase Maki fainted. 

Maki closed her eyes and sighed. "Are you comfortable, Miss?", Maki nodded, not knowing who asked. "Okay then. Should we take off, Mr.Togami?", Maki slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at the man from before. 

"Touko! Should we go?", Byakuya shored at a girl with dark purple hair who was checking in with Shuichi. She turned behind her and nodded. 

"Yes, Togami. Let me just get checked in with The redhead. She seems to have fainted. Hiro has seemed to already have the police going with sealing the place with the police tape.", with that Maki froze and was about to sit up until the paramedics took a hold of her and put her down slowly. 

"Please relax, Miss. Your friend fainted due to shook. She's going to be okay. Please rest.", Maki lowered her head and nodded, taking a big breath and relaxing herself. 

Byakuya nodded before looking inside the truck Maki was in. He looked at Touko and gave her a signal. She nodded and entered one of the Trucks. Makoto entered the car along with the girl from before. Byakuya walked over to them. 

"Let's get going. This place is making me feel... Things.", the girl with light purple hair nodded. "I'll have a patrol of dectives and police around in two weeks to check this out for now they are going to seal it so one comes closer.", Byakuya nodded before walking towards the truck where Maki was. 

"You're going with her?", Byakuya looked over his shoulder. "Yes, the last time it was Hiro, Makoto and you Kyouko who went with the others. Its time to switch.", Kyouko nodded. 

"Alright. We have everyone ready at the hospital. See you in a few minutes Byakuya.", and with that Kyouko started the car and soon made her way out of the place. Byakuya entered the Truck and sat down. 

The medics closed the doors and soon the truck dove off. Maki opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya. After a long silence Maki opened her mouth.

"Thank you for rescuing us."

"It's nothing but our obligation. So save your gratitude. It's not needed with us. You're friends have left. We were the last ones to leave. They don't seem to be injured but one did faint." 

"Himiko Yumeno. That's her name. Then the other one is Shuichi Saihara. And about garitute you should be a bit more grateful I'm actually thanking you. I don't do it often." 

Byakuya turned to look at the girl and saw that the medics were starting to check up on her. Byakuya crossed his arms and took a closer look at the girl. 

She seemed to have her guard up yet she seemed relaxed. But her face expression could easily tell she was stressed. This situation was too much for her mental state after what happened. Byakuya couldn't blame her. He knows what that feels like. And he didn't want to make her feel worse. 

Sometimes, Byakuya couldn't help but think about how much he changed has a person. Being with Makoto and the others have changed him to be more kind. Although he continued to be himself. Just a little more empathetic. 

"Then I'll consider taking your gratitude as a gift for rescuing you and your friends." 

"... Thank you..." 

Byakuya crossed his arms and nodded. "Now, silence. Sleep. It's going to be a hard ride." 

"I know. It wouldn't be the first time to be injured or in this situation... I guess that's what my 'memories' say.", Maki said making Byakuya stop for a moment. He then understood what she said and fixed his glasses. 

"We'll discuss this matter later. Right now focus on trying to gain some energy by taking a, I don't know, nap, i suggest."

Maki nodded and closed her eyes as Byakuya sighed and looked ou the small windows of the truck. 

Another Killing Game. He was going insane at this point. Her was tired of them. But at least they managed to come at the right time. Even though they couldn't save the other participants it didn't matter. As long as they managed to stop or from happening or rescuing the victims it was enough. 

_'At least they are breathing. They are lucky. I wish these stupid evil games would stop. I'm getting exhausted.'_


	2. D.O.A [Dead On Arrival]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what it seemed an eternity, light picked through his open eyes. And once again, he was breathing. But the question now is how?

Air... I need Air... 

Wait... I feel something... 

I can breath... I can breath again! 

My bones... They are moving! 

I... Can... Breath! 

Light picked out from a small space between the red curtain and window, hitting a pale face, baby like face, where a calm expression was presented. 

A husky groan came out from a dry throat as eyes slowly flutter open. Purple orb moved slowly, taking in the new scenery around them. They laid there looking around for a few minutes before their hazy memory became clear again. 

... Killing... 

... I was in a Killing Game...

... I died... 

... But... How am I... Here? 

The cold naked uper body sloley rose from the bed as pain engulfed the chest and back. The person let ou a weak shout, all most no sound came off, of the pain wave. They brought their hands up slightly. They were shaking and they were ice cold. 

He _was_ ice cold. 

A soft knock cam from his left. The boy slowly turned, pausing to look at a small mirror on the wall. He saw his reflection. His eyes looked normal, he had a few bags under his eyes, he also saw his hair had less volume. Other than that he saw scars. And one on his right cheek was permanent and very visible. 

Another knock was heard. 

The boy didn't mutter a word, still in a daze about everything. 

Soon, from the corner of his eyes, he saw the door open. He slowly turned his head to see a girl with black drill twintails and in a simple white and black dress, bit of a lolita. But it was simple. She was also very pale and skinny. She looked like a vampire doll of some sort. 

Behind her was another person. This time a male. He had bright red hair and was wearing a casual t-shirt and green pants. He seemed to be a bit troubled. 

"Celeste, I think we should've waited at least another hour-" 

"No no, Leon. If we waited more time he could have fallen to a state of panic. It's going to be okay. We can take it easy." 

"I don't know." 

"Trust me on this. Didn't you see how the first person we talked to reacted? They were pretty tranquil about it." 

"Who going to guarantee you he's not gonna act differently-" 

A pale finger was placed on the redhead's lips, making the room fall quiet. The girl gave him a small smile before entering the room, taking slow steps towards the boy laying on the bed. 

The redhead gulped before fixing his collar while entering the room. When the door closed then the silence broke. 

"Good morning. We have brought you some medication and food so you can restore some of your energy back. Hope you don't mind us." 

The boy didn't say anything, he just stared. 'Quite mesmerising', he thought, 'Is this what Heaven looks like or am I dreaming? Oh wait... I felt pain... So... I'm quite alive and awake alright. But... That also means I'm not... How?', the boy looked up slightly, the pain in his back making it hard for him to move. 

The girl offered him a closed eye smile, making the boy tilt his head but stopping because of the pain. The lady placed the tray on the bedside table and grabbed the glass with water and a few pills. 

"Here, take these. They will lower your pain and make it easy for you to move a bit. Then I'll rub some lotion on your tense muscles while we talk to you for a bit."

The boy looked at the glass and raised his hand and grabbing it. The girl still held it in case he dropped it. She gave him the pills and watched as hebput them on his dry mouth before helping him drink the water. 

After gulping it all, the pain on his throat eased a bit. The girl looked at the redhead who nodded and left the room to go get something, the other boy assumed. 

"Now I'm going to put some ointment on you. If you fill uncomfortable with me touching you, I can let you put it yourself. But... I prefer doing it myself. You are in a bit of a hard shape to move in." 

The boy just sighd a bit a through his nose as the girl walked around the bed and climbed it. She grabbed the Ointment and placed a bit on her hand before placing rubbing them together. 

"I know this seems all very confusing. Believe me when I say the same thing you are going through happened to my friend and me and a few other people. We all participated in a Game and in the end a few of use didn't make it. We sadly died. But then we woke up in a lot of pain but managed to manage it. "

The girl said before placing her now warm hands on the boys back making him shiver slightly. He soon relaxed a bit, enjoying the massage. 

"We all were confused and we had a very heartwarming moment when we saw each other alive. A lot of apologies were made, it's like our souls were cleansed. This was around 4 years ago. Now we are all together living in a big mansion we managed to get.", the girl said with a small chuckle in the end. 

She grabbed the ointment again and placed some more on her hands.

"H-How...A-Am..."

The boy gave up. He couldnt talk. It hurt to talk. He was already in enough pain. He couldn't deal with this anymore so he closed his mouth, pretending to have not spoken. On the other hand the girl seemed to understand what he wanted to ask and answered the question while rubbing his shoulders. 

"I'm not an expert at this things... But it was a miracle. Somehow we were given our lives back by some divine identity. She is called the Supreme Divinity, and she gave those who believes that died unfairly, a new chance at life. And yes she exists. You can meet her one day. But, yes she saved us and helped us a bit as you can tell. And so it seems she has also helped you and your comrades. "

The boy looked behind him, turning his head vaguely to look at the Lady. 

"Com-rades?" 

The Lady nodded and moved to his mid back. "Yes, Comrades. You guys were saved by the Supreme Divinity. But we have somebkdy else who can speak to you about this later. I don't want to exhaust you that much." 

"Wh-who ar- u... -" 

The Lady smiles leans herself forward to meet the boy in the eyes. She brought her hands up, her finger intertwined, under her chin and gave him the first smile he saw her with. 

"My name Is Taeko Yasuhiro, although when I was still in my 1st chance of life I gave myself another name Celesria Ludenberg. For me it is equal either names, but most of my friends call me Celeste by habit." 

"Ce-lest-ia?", the boy said and the girl nodded before leaning back again and returning to her task. The not couldn't help but wonder. 

"So... You-re... Killing Ga-m?" 

The girl pause trying to understand what he said before nodding. "Yes, that is quite indeed true. I was on a Killing Game and was actually a Blackened. I had a dream... And sometimes you may go through the dark path to achieve it... Even if it brings others down and there's a need for sacrifice. That's what I did. I wanted to be free from that place and have my dream become reality. But I've... Made up for my mistakes. I've changed a lot. Even a few of my friends say that I don't even act like the Celestia they feared so much."

The boy nodded. The girl removed her hands, completing her job. She got up and grabbed the ointment and placed it on the drawer of the bedside table. She sat down in front of him as she wiped her hands with a wet cloth. 

"Do you remember anything?" 

The boy nodded. "I remember... Ever-ything... The pain... The despair... The lies... The fake story... Everything...", Celestia smiled and placed her hand on the boy's cheek where the scar was and rubbed it. 

"You were a victim. I truly have to say what you did was very heroic. You're one of a kind." 

"How do you-" 

Celeste smiled and pulled her hand away. "Supreme Divinity has a Crystal Ball where she can show anything. So she showed us the whole Killing Game you were in." 

"I-see..." 

"So... How do you feel?" 

Celestia asks while getting up and grabbing the bowl from the tray and walking to the boy. 

"I-I don't know..." 

"Understandable. Here. Drink all of this. It will make you feel good in no time.", the boy grabbed the bowl and soon started to gulp down the soup. 

While he was eating, the door opened to reveal Leon, holding a few clothes. "Here Celeste.", Celestia gets up and grabs the others and starts checking if they are a good size. She nods in approval and folds them on her arms. 

"So, how are you feeling mate?", the boy looked up and stared at the redhead. "I'm... Okay... Just..." 

"It's okay. Don't force yourself. It's understandable. I guess Celeste told you the basics?", the boy looked at Celestia and she nodded so he nodded at the other guy. He smiled, relieved he wasn't the one who had to explain. It was hard for him. He felt a bit uneasy talking about his past and what happened. 

"Good. At least that's out of the way. My name is Leon Kuwata. A pleasure.", the boy nodded and forced his lips into a small smile. "Like-wise. My nam-me is... Ko-Kokichi Ouma."

Celeste and Leon shared a small smile and turned to the boy. "Nice to see you are feeling better. Well we are gonna leave now. When you feel like you have enough energy you can get dressed and leave. Turn left and go through that Corredor and the 3rd 2 big doors you see is where we are. Okay?", Leon asks after explaining. Kokichi nodded. 

" Alright then if you need anything, ring that bell. ", Celestia says pointing at the bell on the bedside table. Well, we will take our leave now.", Celeste smiles and soon both her and Leon left the room

Kokichi placed the empty bowl on the tray and sighed. He placed his hands on his head. He felt... Tired... He was honestly shocked he wasn't in a huge panic state. I guess the Killing Game got him a bit more mature. He thought back to the Killing Game. 

Then to him. He was a liar. Although, for some reason, Kokichi felt... Disgusted. It was like that person wasn't him. But then again he had an idea of what happened and how to stop the game. He hoped... Someone survived. He didn't exactly want his death to be in vain. 

After a few minutes, Kokichi finally moved he got up and almost fell backwards. His legs felt a bit numb but he could walk. He straighten himself and grabbed the clothes Leon brought. He picked them before walking in front of the mirror. 

His eyes widen at his body. 

Scars. 

He had scars all over him... Even on his face too but he had already noticed that. But on his left hip was a huge scar. How was that possible? He was killed by being crushed. Not being stabbed! 

He just sighed. 

Maybe he could ask Celestia about it. 

He took of his pants and soon stated to dress himself. They gave him a white t-shirt and a dark purple black blazer that wasn't to fancy and some black jeans. He looked at the mirror again and sighed. 

He put on the shoes next to his bed, normal snickers and soon left the room. Looking both ways, in front of him he saw more doors and a very long hallway. To his left he saw the corredor Leon talked about. 

He placed his hand on the wall for support and carried his feet along the empty hallway. On his left he had big windows, on his right doors and paintings along with other decor. 

Kokichi took a look outside. He saw a beautiful garden before in the distance seeing a beach. He looked forward, watching his step so he would not trip. 

'Where am I? What kind of place is this? Just how did they manage to get all of... This?! By themselves? Did the Supreme Divinity gave them this? So Angels exist? Huh... Strange.' 

He stopped walking before looking at the sun still raising. It was a bit cloudy, he realized. Maybe it was the weather, the season, or the place he currently was at. Either way it was... Peaceful. 

Kokichi looked at his right and saw he had reached the 3rd door. He stayed there, not moving, taking a few shaky breaths before raising his hand and opening the door. 

He stepped in and saw a big table with a lot and alot of chairs. There was also a few bookshelves and a TV. A few people were there and they turned to look at Kokichi. 

But what Kokichi wasn't expecting... Was too see his comrades. 

"Ko...Kichi?"

Kokichi looked at one of the sofa's to see a familiar strawberry blonde haired girl. She had a lot of Bandages around her neck but he could see the mark of the bruises. He cringed internally, remembering what he did and almost hanged his head down in shame. 

"You finally woke up... How are you feeling?" 

Kokichi's eyes widen at how kind she was being. Even with her harsh voice she sounded... Calm and casual. 

"Miu... You... Are... " 

"It's okay, Kokichi. I'm not mad at you or Gonta. Everything is okay. I just want an apology, a genuine one. And that's all. It's fine.", Miu said, smiling softy at the boy. She had a small cut on her lip which made her struggle to smile. He noticed. 

Kokichi almost stopped breathing. He walked in her direction where she got up and opened her arms and wrapped them around the smaller boy. 

"I'm glad you are okay. You had me worried sick!", Kokichi eyes widen before he closed them and leaned towards her. He raised his bony arms and wrapped them around her. 

Soon tears fell. He couldn't held it in anymore. He was overwhelmed. And so, he let it out. On his comrade shirt. Who hugged him closer and rubbed his back while kissing his head.

"Its okay, Kokichi. I know its a lot. You're safe now. We all are. And I'm here. And I have no hard feelings towards you.", Miu said before pulling away and grabbing a napkin from the table. She tilt his face towards her and wiped his eyes. She noticed the scar on his cheeks and frowned a bit before sighing. 

"I'm so-sorry..." 

She opened her eyes, and looked at the boy's face that she held gently. He was devasted. He was distressed. He was probably the one that was the most broken. 

"I-I'm sorry for what I did! I h-hat- I i-" 

"It's okay, Kokichi. Take a breath... And thank you... I guess I also have to apologise. I'm... Sorry." 

Kokichi shook his head and hit his chest. "I-I'm gui-guilty. I-I did this t-to you and Gonta. I-I'm sorry!", Miu smiled and hugged the boy again, rubbing his back. 

"It's okay. I forgive you, Kokichi." 

Miu looked up and saw some people stare with warm smiles and shooed expressions. Miu smiled at them before pulling away after the boy had calmed down. She put her hands on his shoulders as he wiped his tears. 

"Thank you...", he said, with a shaky voice. Miu smiled and ruffled his hair. "No need thanking. You know, we woke up 2 weeks ago. You were the hardest one of us to wake up. I guess you were the most fragile one next to Kaito. You had us worried sick." 

Miu said and ended with a short chuckle. She then sighed in relief. "At least its all good now.", Kokichi was about to say something before he heard the doors open behind him. 

He looked at the door and froze. He saw his comrades. Alive, breathing and healthy. They stared back, frozen as well, before one gathered the courage to say something. 

"Kokichi."

Kokichi shivered at the voice before feeling weak in the knees. Miu smiled and turned the joy softly around. He looked st her and she gave him a nod. He turned around to see the person who called out his name ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're finally awake! I'm so relieved!" 

"R-Rantaro-!" 

"I was so worried you weren't going to wake up! You got us so worried... All of us ", Rantaro said as he picked up the boy from the ground making him wrsp his arms around the boy's neck. Kokichi looked up and saw familiar green eyes that made his tears come back. 

"Rantaro...", Kokichi smiled a hit before wincing because of his back. Suddenly Rantaro yelped in pain and placed Kokichi back on the floor before using his wrist. 

"What was that for-OW!" 

"Be careful, idiot! Can't you see the poor guy is in pain! Don't hurt him more than he already is!", Kokichi looked up to see a blonde haired girl. His eyes widen as she soften her expression when she looked at Kokichi. 

"Sorry for him. He has been... Dying to do that." 

"Kaede?" 

The girl gasped. She completely goes silent before clenching her knuckles. "B-But who can resist... When you are here breathing...", Kaede stepped towards Kokichi and pulled him into an embrace where now she was the one to cry. 

"You idiot...! Don't scare us like that ever again!", she said, punching his shoulder softly, repeatly after pulling away. Kokichi frowned, watching the girl that was always bright break down angrily. 

"I-I was so worried..."

Kokichi caught her wrist making her look at him in tears. Kokichi smiled a bit. "But now I'm here. I'm sorry for troubling you.", Kaede wiped her eyes with her sleeve's of her turtle neck and smiled. She raised her hand and touched the boy's scar. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry." 

Kokichi shook his head. He then heard footsteps and saw Kaede and Rantaro move out of the way and soemone running to him. 

"Kokichi!"

"I missed you!" 

Kokichi almost lost balance after the impact of someone jumping to his arms. He looked down and saw green and White hairs making him smile as the girls cried into his chest. He looked up and saw the rest of the crew looking at him. 

One of them stepped forward and looked at Kokichi dead in the eye making him gulp and have shivers run down his spine. Even Kaede seemed scared. But all the tension was lifted when the person smirked. 

"So I guess the press cause some scars. Who would've thought."

The girls pulled away allowing the person to place their hand on Kokichi's shoulder. 

"Did you miss me?" 

"Kaito... I'm sorr-" 

"Ah! No no. No apologising. Just say you missed me and shut up." 

Kokichi couldn't help but blush as Kaede laughed at his expression while crying with the other girls except for Miu who was just smiling. 

"I-I missed you." 

"I know you did. So did I miss you. We all did. So come here little man." 

"l-Little man-!?"

Before Kokichi could say anything else he was picked up and had his legs around Kaito who was laughing like a maniac. Kokichi face exploded into pure red as he wrapped his arms around the other's boy's neck and hide his face in his shoulder. 

The other laughed as well. Well some cried too. 

"My my how I missed you Kokichi." 

Kokichi smiled and hugged him closer. "I-... I missed you all too...", Kaito pouted a bit as the others smiled at Kokichi. 

"I said just me but okay." 

"Kaito, now you're just asking to have your ass kicked.", Kaede said making the others laugh. Kokichi looks up and smiles at the others as Kaito placed him down. As he placed him down Rantaro noticed the t-shirt lift and saw the scar on Kokichi's hip making his face turn pale. 

"Welcome back Kokichi.", A familiar girl said. At least she acted the same. Although she seemed a bit shy. "Thank you, Kirumi.", she blushed a bit and smiled before covering her face. 

"She has turned shy, you can probably notice.", Kokichi smiled at the boy next to Kirumi who had a lollipop on his mouth. "Hey Ryouma.", Ryouma nodded his head at Kokichi. "It's good to see you awake, man." 

Kokichi smiled a bit and soon walked up to them and gave them a hug. Kirumi shyly returned it while Ryouma patted his back, maybe a bit to hard, making him wince and Ryouma receive a glare from Kaede. 

Kokichi pulled away and turned to the last 3 people. 

"I thought you almost forgot about us.", one of them said before Hugging Kokichi. "I would never.", Kokich replied. "You-aren't wearing your mask.", the boy smirked. 

"It gets annoying.", he says. "It's good to see you again.", he says as she pulled away. 

"Me too, Korekiyo.", Kokichi then looked at the two last boys and frowned. He felt the guilt come back to him. He felt a hand in his shoulder. 

"It's okay Kokichi. Just like, Miu. I don't have any hard feelings.", Kokichi smiled at the boy who hugged him. He almost suffocated him. Since when was he so buff? 

"I'm sorry, Gonta. And thank you.", they pulled away and smiled at each other as Kokichi wiped his eyes. He then looks at the last boy and had his eyes widen. 

"Kiibo... You're body..." 

Kiibo smiled handsomely and grabbed Kokichi's wrist and hugged him after pulling the boy to his chest. "I'm not longer a robot. So you can't ask me if I have a... You know what anymore. You already know the answer." 

Once again Kaede burst out laughing, now with Kaito and Korekiyo. Kokichi blushed and hit the boy with his still shaky hand. "Please don't remind me of that...", Kiibo chuckled and pued away. "I'm glad you're awake, Kokichi. Believe it or not." 

"Things weren't like they used to be without you.", Korekiyo said and Gonta nodded. Kokichi smed a bit before hearing clapping. He looked around the room and saw other people, he forgot about that were in the room, clapping and cheering for him. He felt tears fall again and was pulled to Rantaro's arms again. 

"Welcome back, Kokichi!" 

"Th-Thank you everyone." 


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fainting, Maki finds herself on a hospital where she meets new people of the Future Organisation. Including a specific man who she also becomes fond of.
> 
> And no, it wasn't the man that came with her on the ambulance, Byakuya Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Abuse topics ahead! Be careful reading this chapter if you are uncomfortable with these topics. Heavy language as well. Although semi sensored.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few hours have passed. It was now around 4 o'clock pm. Maki opened her eyes before sighing in boredom. She hasn't been able to get any sleep. Neither on the ambulance or on the hospital she was in. She did noticed tho she felt weaker. Like she had no energy. 

  
She lifted her left hand and saw a needle. She sighed. 

  
"I fainted, didn't I?", she said before turning to look around the room. Soon she heard the door open and saw a girl with purple hair and another with blond hair. 

  
"Ah, you're awake!", The blonde said making the other girl jump slightly and glare at her a bit. The girl turns and walks up to Maki with a calmer look.

"Hello, Maki Harukawa. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. Although I do not remember fainting. Well I did, right?"

"Yes. Byakuya told our ambulances to bring you as fast to the hospital as they could. It seems like you were suffering from bad nutrition and also you seem to have a bit of a fatigue problem starting to develop."

'Yay me.'

Maki nods before sitting up with the help of the other nurse. Maki turned to the 1st nurse, seeing her read what was on the papers before nodding.

"Well, it looks like your stay here will be a bit longer. Around... 2-3 weeks. But that can be reduce if your nutrition becomes better. Oh, that's right.", the nurse says placing the papers down and smiles at the girl.

"My name is Mikan Tsumiki. And this is Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic. We also participates in a similar situation like you.", Maki's eyes widen.

"You did? And... You're a Princess?", Sonia smiled and waved her hand. "Oh please, it's alright to treat me less formally. And we quite did. Only 1 of us died. Our game was more of... A... Virtual Reality one. Well it's not important now. What is, is that we need to get you to walk for a bit."

Mikan nods. "It's true. The more we build your stamina, the better. Do you feel better? Or do you wish to do this later?", Maki looks at her hand, no longer having the needle. She looked surprised.

It didn't hurt. And how was she capable of removing it so quickly without Maki noticing? Oh... Sonia was distracting her. Smart.

"I guess I can try... Wh-where are my friends? Shuichi Sahara and Himiko Yumeno?", Mikan and Sonia turn to each other and frown a bit making Maki even more worried.

"We apologise, but at the moment you can not see them. Himiko is in a very delicate condition and Shuichi isn't doing very well. He has been... Having severe panic attacks. We already have other people from the organisation taking care of them. So don't worry about it too much. ", Mikan says making Maki sigh and nod.

"Okay then. I guess I can go for a walk.", Mikan and Sonia smile before helping the girl get up. Maki fixed her clothes and walked towards the door with the two nurses. Maki soon was led outside to a garden. It was a bit cold but she could take it.

"Sonia, could you stay with her?"

"There is no need. I would like to be alone for a bit."

The nurse and the Princess turn to each other worryingly. "Are you sure, Maki? I understand you want sometime alone but."

"It's fine. You can go."

The girls look at each other before nodding. "If you say so. Just don't leave this area of the garden. We'll be back in a few minutes.", Maki nods.

"Well goodbye Maki! It was nice meeting you!", Sonia said and Mikan smiled and waved before they left. Maki turned forward. "Yeah... You too.", Maki started to walk around the garden.

It was quite pretty, although a few flowers seemed to be dying. Well it was indeed getting cold so it was quite possible it was the season changing.

Maki breathed in the fresh air, closing her eyes, taking a moment to process all of what has happened. She missed those people. Now that she is out and knows the truth they did feel more of stranger than friends. But yet... She felt like they were meant to be together. To meet. It was fate. 

Footsteps from a person came in the direction of Maki, who was to lost in thought to notice. The person stopped walking tilting their head before walking closer. Maki soon felt the presence and opened her eyes slowly.

Red met Green.

Maki eye widen at a very skinny boy who seemed to have bruises all over his body, his white hair going static as his orbs pierced right through her. 

"Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you."

Maki exhaled a bit before shaking her head. 

"It's fine. Um... Are you okay?", she asked, not sure what to say to this man. He clearly was not but the vibe he gave off was... Strange to be nice.

The boy smiled before taking a step closer to Maki.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have seen better days but I'm alright. I felt worst last week. Are you... Miss Harukawa?", Maki's eyes widen before she glares slightly at the man. The man gasped a bit and bowed.

"Pardon. It was a bit to forward. It's just I passed by Mikan and Sonia and they told me about a new patient name Maki Harukawa. I sincerely apologise.", The boy straighten up and gave an apologetic look.

Maki felt a pang in her stomach and sighed. "No, it's quite alright. You just... Caught me off guard. Yes, I am Maki Harukawa. I was rescued today-"

"-From a new Killing Game. I heard, my... _Boyfriend_ told me about it. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just confused... Can't say much at the moment."

"Understandable. I was also, once, in a Killing Game. With Mikan and Sonia that is. I don't like to talk about it much.", The boy said waving his hand. Maki soon noticed it was a robot hand making her eyes widen.

The boy lowered his hand immediately, pulling his sleeve over it a bit. He then gave her a small smile.

"Don't mind my hand. It's still in a bit of process. Ah, I forgot my introduction. My name is Nagito Komaeda. You can call me Nagito if you wish. If you don't feel comfortable, Komaeda is fine."

"I see. A pleasure... Komaeda.", the boy smiled and give her a small courtesy making Maki a bit taken back but she shook it off.

"I see you are exploring the Garden. Sadly all the flowers are dying. The seasons are changing. Hmm, oh, there's a bridge over a small lake in this Garden. It's a pretty beautiful place. Would you like to see?"

Maki was hesitant.

"I was told not to leave the area."

"By Mikan and Sonia? I can always bring you here in 5 minutes. Its just so you can... Relax a bit. Come.", Komaeda took the lead and Maki slowly followed. After 5 minutes of walking on silence, Komaeda stopped, making Maki see he was standing on the bridge, leaning against the red railing with a melancholic face.

Maki walked up to him and stared at him before leaning against the railing. She looked down and saw little fishes swimming around making her smile a bit. 

"Do you have any injuries, Harukawa?"

Maki looks up before looking at her bruises.

"Not really. I just have a sprained ankle and a bit of an nutrition problem. I also have a few bruises but it's nothing serious... Although you... Sorry, its not my business.", Maki stopped herself when he saw the boy's expression get even more distressed before having him sigh.

" No its quite alright. I'm glad you are okay, Harukawa. As for me, we'll its a long story. You know, this bridge has a bit of a bittersweet feeling for me... Ah! I should stop. I don't want to exhaust you with my problems."

Maki frowned. Yeah, this is why she was feeling odd. He gave a very sad and destroyed vibe. That's what she felt. Maki bit her lip. She wasn't really one of those people you could trust on venting. She wants good at it and wasn't Reay much of a help. All she did was listening. So she told the truth.

"Feel free to speak, although I can't promise I will be much if a help with giving you advice. I'm more of a... Listener."

Komaeda laughed a bit. "Thank you for your honesty. It's been awhile since people were this sincere to me."

"... I'm sorry-"

"No no. I beg of you, please keep it like that. Its a good trait to have. Umm do you mind if I vent a bit?"

Maki just shrugged. "Do it as you please."

And so Komaeda did. 

"My wounds... They aren't from the Killing Game. Besides the hand that is. I told you before I had a boyfriend... Well-"

"Is he hurting you?", Maki quickly questioned, before closing her motjbin surprise. Komaeda let out a bitter chuckle before speaking in a broken voice.

"It's obvious... Isn't it?"

Maki nodded making the boy sight and lay his head on his hands. Maki frowned again. It was quite sad seeing this sadness in one's soul. Even if he was a stranger, she still felt close to him. 

Strange. 

"Do you want to talk about it?", she asks, to make sure he's comfortable. She doesn't want to put him in a worst mood. Komaeda lifts his head up and nodded. 

"Y-Yes. If you don't mind." 

"I don't. So, talk." 

"Me and my boyfriend started dating after our Killing Game. I do have to admit it was a rocky road. My boyfriend... He is a hard one to get through but nonetheless I loved him and he loved me. We become very close till one day the question was said and we started dating. It's been 5 months since we had any sort of normal conversation. I-"

Komaeda stopped talking, getting choked up by his feelings. He covered his eyes with his hand as he cried. 

And without thinkin twice, Maki placed her hand on his back, rubbing it carefully making her and him flinch. Maki almost pulled away but decided against. Poor guy... He was traumatized to the point he couldn't be touch without being afraid of getting hurt. 

Komaeda took a short breath before continuing. 

"One night, after he came home from work he... He hurt me in a way I never thought he would. Since that day, I grew distant from him, causing more conflict between us and soon breaking our loving bond. But I can't escape him. I've been threatened, tortured, hurt, locked up and I can't escape him. He won't leave me alone. My only refuge is here but it's temporarily..."

Komaeda falls to his knees with Maki, who tried to grab him so he wouldn't fall. Komaeda removed his hand from his now teared up eyes and looked at her with a hopeless face making Maki worried. 

"I just want to be free from the pain..." 

"Komaeda...", Maki whispered before frowning and placing her hand in his hair. He froze before feeling his head being brought closer to her shoulder.

.

.

.

After 4 years of pain accumulated inside him, Komaeda finally cried everything out and screamed, screeched, winced. Basically everything in Maki's arms, who held him through his entire breakdown. 

Maki closed her eyes and hugged the boy tightly, afraid of she let go he would slip from her fingers. For some strange reason, Maki could connect with him so deeply. Like she had gone through the exact pain as him. He looked so destroyed and hopeless, on the verge of giving up. Mako sighed deeply as the boy's loud cries soon turned into quiet sobs and hiccups. 

After a few minutes the only sound that was heard was the breeze and rustling of the leaves and plants. The boy was quiet now making Maki look down to realize he was asleep. Maki sighs before looking around for a bench. When she spotted one she wrapped one of the boy's arms around her neck and placed on of her hands on his torso. 

As she was about to lift him up she stopped and had her eyes widen. 'I can feel his bruises. I can feel the cuts... I can feel his bones... HOW IS THIS GUY NOT DEAD?!' 

Maki stood up with the boy, which was easy and walked towards the bench. She slowly laid him down and stared at him with a blank look. For some reason her hands curled into fists. 

This guy... Was killing his boyfriend... What the f**k was wrong with him. Maki glared at the ground before sighing and walking closer to the boy again. And slowly lifting his shirt. She gasped when she saw the boys bony body filled with bruises, cuts and bloody bandages. 

She stepped back and placed her hands over her mouth. She quickly ran to check his pulse making her heart drop. "I don't feel anything.... No.... No. NO!" 

"SOMEONE HELP! QUICKLY! HELP!" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

. 

.

. 

Maki passed back and forth, her hand on her chin as she was in deep thought. She had an ice pack on her hand that at that point had melted. She clenched the bag before closing her eyes. She tried to process everything that has happened in less then 2 hours.

Komaeda passed out. She couldn't feel his pulse. A nurse that was passing by happened to hear her screams and helped bring Komaeda back to a hospital room. Komaeda was now in that room with Mikan who arrived as soon as she heard someone passed out. And Maki has been walking back and forth for almost an hour.

'Komaeda....... You're worrying me.'

A door opened making Maki snap around and see Mikan exit the room with a petrified look. She slowly closed the door before sighing. She lifted her head and took a good look at Maki before smiling a bit. 

"He's alive."

Was all Mikan said making Maki feel weight lift off her shoulders. She slowly crouched down, looking at the ground as her hand stayed against the wall.

"He passed from blood loss and from lack of food. He also has a lot of healing to go through. Maki... What happened?", Maki looked up before signing. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"I-... Komaeda... He's being... Abused.", Mikan's eyes widen as she glared at the papers in her hands. "I knew it... Byakuya was right... Maki who's abusing him? Is it Hinata?!", Maki felt a hand on her shoulder making her jerk back almost falling over. Mikan stated back at her dead in the eye. Maki stated before grabbing the nurse's hand and pulling it off of her. She stood up, holding on to the nurse's wrist.

" Of that's the name of the bloody monster that appears to be Komaeda, yes. That f**ker is killing him... And you as his friend let him... Just."

"Don't even finish that sentence. You don't know what has happened here. You just arrived today. Me, Sonia and Byakuya have tried to get Komaeda away from him but the efforts we have put in don't come nearly close to the Power Hinata holds."

Maki glared at her." That's sounds like a stupid excuse. To me, you sound like cowards who just don't want to put themselves in dirt. ", Mikan's eyes widen in shook. Maki sighed, knowing she was right. Mikan's arm dropped and Maki pulled away.

The nurse looked down at the floor before saying with a cold as ice tone. "Don't speak as if you're one of us. You don't have the authority to speak about our friend-" 

"I'm not like you. That's the good thing. While I helped Komaeda from a Breakdown... I still think I was more of a support for him then you... I bet."

"Go to hell! You know nothing!", Mikan said before raising her hand. Maki held her wrist before giving her a harsh glare. She pushed Mikan back before walking inside Komaeda's room.

"If my bet wasn't right... You wouldn't be this defensive... Nurse.", and with that she closed the door, leaving Mikan on the floor, tears of frustration running down her face. She wiped them off before composing herself.

'Sh-She's right... No matter how much we try we are all afraid of Hinata... We are cowards. We haven't been able to help Komaeda fully... Forgive us... Friend... '

Mikan left the hallway, her footsteps echoing through it. She gulped down her sob before silently hating herself after the mess she has done. 

. 

Maki looked at the bed where she found Komaeda sleeping. She walked up to him, taking a closer look at his peaceful features. She lifted her hand and placed it on his neck, checking the pulse. 

A faint one she felt yet she kept checking every 5 minutes she was in that room. She took closer looks at his bruises and saw how much of a rushed work the nurses did on his injuries. She glared at the ripped bandages and started to search for more. She opened every cabinet, every drawer, every closet, gathering the supplies she needed.

Softly grabbed his shirt and lifted, cutting the bandages and taking them off him, lifting him slightly up so she could removed them from underneath him. She bit her lip thinking how she could do this before sighing. She grabbed a pillow and 0lsced it under his legs and one under his shoulders, making him be lifted up a bit. 

Komaeda groaned in his sleep making Maki stop moving and look at him. For some reason looking at him made her eyes sting. She grabbed the cotton balls and the Hydrogen peroxide cleaning his cuts and wounds. She grabbed a wet owel and wiped the dried blood from his torso, before wiping it a with another towel. She started to place baind-aids and dressings.

Then she grabbed the bandages and placed a knee on the bed before starting to wrap the white material around his arms and torso. She bit her lip. As she placed a small bit of tape on the end after cutting the bandage. Suddenly she looked at the band aids and saw them getting wet.

She gasped before reaching with her hand towards her burning eyes, feeling the warm tears leave her eyes. And while crying she placed everything back to its original place before walking towards Komaeda, placing her head slightly against his torso, sobbing quietly, crying as time passed by.

Everything was dark. Only the light of the monitors and the sides of the closed windows covered by the curtains light up the room. Maki placed her arm beneath her forehead before reaching with the other one towards Komaeda cold hand.

She wiped her eyes before sighing and removing the pillows beneath Komaeda, pulling his shirt down. She placed the last Pillow down before looking at the boy with a small caring smile

As she turned to walk towards the room, something moved behind her, and she felt cold fingers wrap around her wrist. Maki turned around and saw Komaeda wake, yet with his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted to breath. He opened his eyes and frowned a bit. 

"Please... Don't leave... I'm scared he'll come... ", Maki quickly walked up to him and crouched, holding his hand. He made some room for her on his bed making slightly blush before shaking her hand and lifting the blankets up. She laid down on the bed and felt a weak arm wrap around her shoulders.

She sighed and placed her arms around Komaeda, holding him protectively. She looked at his chest before hearing his steady breaths again, indicating he had falling asleep. She scoot over and laid there before feeling tears stream down her face. 

When she finds out who his boyfriend is he is going to see hell after putting this sweet angel through this pain. Maki knew there was some kind of connection between her and Komaeda. She felt... Warm next to him. Like two old friends reconnecting after years to find peace in each other's arms. 

Maki knew it was strange but she felt safe with him. And she couldn't bring herself to leave him like this, alone, with no support. Especially by his friends... She will have a word with Byakuya later. For now she held him close, afraid to let him go. Afraid that if she loosened up her grip he would slip away and... Disappear to the embrace of his abusive love. 

She looked up, seeing Komaeda sleeping, she watched him for a few second before closing her eyes, smiling tenderly before whispering. 

"I'll protect you, Komaeda... I promise..." 


End file.
